1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, and more particularly to an earphone antenna, and an earphone and an electronic device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and frequency modulation (FM) radios, can receive FM wireless signals at 76 MHz-108 MHz through an earphone that is also implemented as a FM antenna to receive the FM wireless signals. However, such electronic devices are usually further designed to receive television (TV) signals such as very high frequency (VHF) signals or ultra high frequency (UHF) signals. Thus, an antenna which is capable of receiving TV signals is usually integrated in the electronic device, which can increase the size and weight of the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.